


Dreamer

by WolfieChan12



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieChan12/pseuds/WolfieChan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi's dreams that night are rather... interesting, by his standards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smutty things in the longest time...

                When the night time announcement comes on the PA, Naegi slowly saunters down the hall and to his room for the night. He’s extremely tired, having had a long day since Celes’ execution, and he wants to go to bed as soon as possible. He says goodnight to everyone as he walks by them and then unlocks his door with his key, slipping into his room and locking the door behind him. He turns off the lights; the room is pitch-dark because of the steel plate covering the window, except for a tiny light from the hallway peeking from the crack between the door and floor. Luckily for him, he knows his way around his room, and he makes it to his bed okay.

                He kicks off his shoes and curls up underneath the covers. He doesn’t even bother to change into pajamas because he’s too exhausted. He’s asleep within the first ten minutes after he gets comfortable, and dreams begin to float through his mind.

                At first the image is just of him walking around the school – nothing to big, a typical dream – and he then pushes the door to Togami’s room open and shuts the door behind him. Togami is reading but as soon as Naegi enters, he folds a corner of the page and sets the book on the nightstand next to a lit-up lamp. Naegi flicks off the lights, kicks off his shoes in the entryway, and stands by Togami’s bedside.

Nothing is said between the two of them; everything is still and the small lamp only illuminates a tiny portion of the room. As soon as Togami removes his glasses, folds them, and sets them on the nightstand, Naegi crawls onto the bed on all fours and practically slams his lips into Togami’s.

                Within the first few seconds their kissing grows feverish and hungry, their tongues pushing against each other, and Togami takes the opportunity to shove Naegi so that he falls back onto the bed. The heir’s hands move to grab Naegi’s wrists and then Togami pins Naegi’s arms above his head with one hand while the latter squirms beneath him. With his free hand Togami unzips Naegi’s hoodie a bit and pulls back the fabric of his shirt. The blonde’s fingertips are slightly cold and the brunette shudders when they meet his neck.

                Togami breaks the kiss at last, a thin thread of saliva now the only thing that truly connects them, and he runs his tongue over his own lips in a seductive fashion as he stares down at Naegi. Naegi begins to squirm again with need, his eyelids fluttering slightly when Togami begins to teasingly trail his chilly fingertips over the soft spot on Naegi’s neck – right where his neck meets his collar. Even with such light touches, Naegi’s breath catches in his throat and then his breathing speeds up. He stops squirming for a mere moment, his head turning to the side to allow for easier access. Togami takes that as a cue of some sort, and he presses his lips to that sensitive spot and then gently bites down on the skin. Naegi gasps and his hips buck just a bit; pleased with that reaction, Togami traces his tongue over the hurt and then smirks to himself when a soft moan escapes the person who is pinned beneath him.

                Togami stops and draws his head away for a moment and stares down at Naegi. The brunette’s pants are slowly growing uncomfortably tight and he manages to loosen Togami’s grip on his wrists and then break free. Once his arms are free, Naegi sits up slightly and strips off his blazer, hoodie, and shirt, allowing them to fall to the ground in a crumpled heap.

                The heir begins to press his lips against every inch of Naegi’s bare torso as he grinds their hips together. Instantly a slightly louder moan than before escapes Naegi and his breathing quickens further. A low cry of, “T-Togami…kun…” resonates around them, and his arms encircle the heir’s neck –

                -- and he wakes up with a start, his eyes snapping open. He can’t see anything in the darkness and he doesn’t think it’s been a long time since he went to bed. When he shifts positions a bit he notices the tightness of his pants and instantly he feels himself turn red as he gathers his thoughts. He cannot believe he dreamed up such lewd things, about _Togami_ nonetheless, and he buries his face in his pillow in sheer embarrassment.

                There is a nagging part of him that’s practically begging for his mind to finish off that little dream, and while Naegi tells himself “no, no, no,” over and over, he eventually succumbs to the desire. He unzips his pants and shrugs them down a little bit and slides his hands into his boxers. As his fingers brush over his half-hard cock, he sighs with a mixture of relief and pleasure. He moves his hand slowly at first and the dream picks up where it left off.

                _He tugs at Togami’s collar, wanting the other to take off his clothing too. When he finally does remove his shirt, the two exchange glances before they both fully strip themselves down. Togami’s eyes scan over Naegi’s exposed body briefly before he resumes planting light kisses over the latter’s body, trailing them downwards._

His hand’s movements quicken their pace and Naegi groans softly into his pillow.

                _Togami pauses for a moment and then lightly grasps Naegi’s length, dragging his tongue along the underside of the brunette’s shaft. A loud moan leaves Naegi; Togami keeps moving his tongue upwards slowly and eventually he reaches the head. He swivels his tongue in a clockwise motion around the top before taking Naegi into his mouth. The combined gasps and moans of the two resound in the room, though Naegi’s are far more audible in comparison._

He begins to sweat slightly and his movements grow shaky. He’s leaking pre-come all over his fingers and his breathing is ragged and uneven; he still can’t believe that he’s doing all of this to an image of _Togami_ sucking him off, but he’s too far gone to care at this point.

                _Naegi’s hips buck upwards suddenly when Togami removes his mouth from the boy’s length and flicks his tongue across the slit –_

                -- he moans loudly; he’s nearly there and his strokes are sloppy and uneven –

                _– and then he ever so gently and teasingly repeats his previous motion of circling his tongue along the head of Naegi’s cock. He gently bites down on the tip once –_

\-- that’s enough to bring Naegi over the edge; his hips thrust upwards into his hand as he comes with a hoarse shout, and as he calms down he finds himself panting out Togami’s name a few times. He removes his hand from his underwear and sits up. He recalls his previous fantasies and shakes his head, hoping the blush on his cheeks will soon go away. He then stands to clean up and when that’s over, he goes back to bed.

 

                In the morning he showers and slowly drags himself to the cafeteria for breakfast. He’s late by a few minutes, which is unusual for him, but he figures that he took a longer shower than usual and that’s why. When he passes by Togami, he blushes hard and makes his way into the kitchen. He hopes that he can pass off his red cheeks as signs of him getting sick, or something like that.

                Naegi grabs a water bottle from the fridge and gulps down half of it before exhaling and making his way out towards the rest of the group. They sit and make idle conversation and then Naegi goes about his own day, which consists entirely of purposely avoiding Togami.

                He doesn’t have another dream about Togami and he thinks that, hey, everything’s gone back to normal, but then Togami passes by him in the hallway. Naegi doesn’t say anything and stands still for a minute, hesitating to move, before the heir simply mutters, “ _Avoiding_ me makes you look suspicious.”

                The blonde walks away and Naegi’s left standing there wondering how Togami figured out that he was being avoided. He almost follows to ask, but decides not to, and he decides to lock himself in his room for a while before those fantasies decide to come back. 


End file.
